The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
by ShadowMere28
Summary: Follow the story of a young boy named Link, who's sister is captured, & turns out to be the Legendary Hero: Link. Follows the Wind Waker game.
1. The Legendary Hero

This, is but one of the legends, of which the people speak...:

Long ago, there existed a kingdom, where a golden power lay hidden.

It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains and peace.

But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power, and took it for himself...

With it's strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom.

But then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand...

...a young boy clothed in green, appeared as if from nowhere.

Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light.

This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time.

The boy's tale was passed down through generations, until it became legend...

But then...a day came when a fowl wind began to blow across the kingdom.

The great evil, that all thought had been forever sealed away, by the hero...

...once again crept forth from the depths of the Earth, eager to resume it's dark designs (It should say desires).

The people believed the Hero of Time would again come to save them.

...but the hero did not appear.

Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the Gods.

In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their future in the hands of fate.

What became of that kingdom...? None remain who know.

The memory of that kingdom vanished, but it's legend survived on the wind's breath.

On a certain island, it became customary to garb boys in green when they came of age.

Clothed in the green of fields, they aspired to find heroic blades and cast down evil.

The elders wished only for the youths to know courage, like the hero of legend...


	2. The Beginning of a Legend

The wind blew across the Great Sea, bringing calmness to everything. The Hylians loved it. It was really peaceful. One of the most peaceful islands, was Outset Island. Outset Island is home to peace all round, & a little girl named Ayrll looking for her big brother.

"Big Brother!" She shouted

She ran across the beach. Ayrll was a little blonde girl, wearing a blue dress with roses on it.

"Big Brother!" She shouted again

She took out her telescope, & looked around Outset Island. Eventually she spotted someone on the look-out post. She ran over to it. There was a boy sleeping there. He was a young blonde boy named Link, who wore a blue lobster T-Shirt. Ayrll stared at him through the telescope. The boy grunted, got up & saw no-one at the ladder. He got up & yawned. Ayrll was behind him.

"I knew you'd be here!" Ayrll said

Link turned to see her, quite surprised.

"Oh, hey Ayrll." Link said "Why are you here?"

"This is my FAVOURITE spot to stare out at the sea. I call it... Ayrll's Lookout." Ayrll explained

"Alright." Link said

"So, do you remember what day it is today?" Ayrll asked

"Ermmmmmmmm." Link thought aloud

"You're still half-asleep, aren't you?" Ayrll asked

"Yeah." Link yawned

"Did you forget?" Ayrll asked

"Forget what?" Link wondered

Big brother..." Ayrll started "It's your birthday!"

Link gasped. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten. Ayrll looked towards their house.

"That's why Grandma has been waiting for you to come back to the house! She's been waiting for a while now." Ayrll explained "It's a good thing I came to find you!"

She turned back to Link.

"You should probably go home and see what Grandma wants, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Link agreed

At Grandma's House

Link walked in.

"GRANDMA!" Link shouted "I'M HOME!"

"I'm upstairs." Grandma said

Link climbed up the ladder, & saw Grandma holding a green outfit.

"I've been waiting for you, Link." Grandma said "Link... Try these on."

She held them out towards Link.

"Time certainly flies... I can't believe you're already old enough to wear these clothes." Grandma said

Link took them with a I'm-not-sure-I-want-these look.

"Don't look so disappointed, dear one! Just try them on." Grandma suggested

"Ok." Link sighed

"Today is a day to celebrate! It is the day that you become the same age as the hero spoken of in all the legends!" Grandma said "You only have to wear them for one day, so don't look so down. Be proud child!"

"In the olden days, this was the day boys were finally considered to be men. They were taught the ways of the sword to prepare them for battle with their enemies." Grandma said "But we don't live in such an age any longer... Our ways are the ways of peace.

"Nowadays, I suppose Orca is the only one on the island who still knows anything about swordplay." Grandma said

She looked up at the wreath with a shield in it.

"Hanging the family shield on the wall as decoration is another tradition that has been carried down from those days. Grandma said

Link was fully into the clothes. They included; brown boots, a brown belt with a yellow swirly button on it, a green tunic & a green floppy hat.

"Does all this make sense to you?" Grandma asked

Link nodded. He really didn't.

"Isn't that nice, Link? They suit you perfectly! A perfect fit!" Grandma inspected "Well, tonight I'm going to invite the whole town over for your birthday party, so I'd better start getting ready, shouldn't I? Your Grandma is going to make your favourite soup for you tonight! Mmmm! I just know you're looking forward to it!

"Now, go get your sister, Ayrll." Grandma said

"Okay." Link agreed

Outside

"Well, that was the longest conversation I've ever had in my life!" Link said to himself "Now, where's Ayrll?"

Author's Note

I am SO SORRY about the failed version! Hopefully, this will make up for it.


	3. The mysterious Girl and Bird

Link walked up to the look-out post, and climbed up the ladder. He saw Ayrll, & a flock of seagulls behind her. He ran up to her, and the seagulls flew away in shock. She turned to see him.

"Ah!" Ayrll said "Ahoy big brother!"

Link walked up to her.

"Did Grandma make that outfit for you?" Ayrll asked

"Yeah!" Link answered

"But wow...you look like you'd be way too hot in those clothes... I guess they're pretty neat though!"

"Thanks." Link said

"So, anyway, Link... Could you, close your eyes and hold out your hand? Just for a second!" Ayrll asked "I'm going to give you my most belonging...but just for one day!"

"Ermmmmmmmm... Okay." Link agreed

He closed his eyes, and Ayrll pulled out her telescope.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She shouted

Link opened his eyes, and gasped. He took the telescope.

"SWEET!" He said "Thanks, Ayrll!"

"So? Well?! Do you like it?" Ayrll asked "I'm letting you borrow this special gift just because you're my big brother! Aren't you lucky?! Hee hee hee!"

"Gee, thanks Ayrll!" Link said

"Ooh, why don't you try it out! Right now! Try looking over at our house from here!" Ayrll suggested

"Alright!" Link said, eager to try it out

He took the telescope, and looked through it. He looked at the mailbox, and the postman was standing next to it. He started freaking out.

"The postman looks kinda weird, doesn't he?" Ayrll asked

"Yeah!" Link agreed

"AAAAAHH! LINK! THE SKY! LOOK UP IN THE SKY!" Ayrll screamed

"What is it?" Link asked "It can't be that ba- AAAAAHH! IT'S A GIANT BIRD!"

The bird had something in it's beak.

"The bird! It's carrying something, is that a girl?" Link thought

Suddenly a giant rock was thrown at it!

"What the-" Link looked to where it came from "It's... PIRATES!"

"The bird is carrying a girl, I think." Ayrll said

"How can you see, if you don't have a telescope?" Link asked

"I have REALLY good eyesight!" Ayrll explained

"Than why do you have a telescope?" Link asked

"Why not?" Ayrll answered

"Oh."

Suddenly a rock hit the bird! The girl he was carrying fell into the forest. Link put away the telescope.

"Link, this is so terrible! That girl fell into the forest! She needs help! But it's too dangerous to go in there without something you can use to defend yourself with!" Ayrll warned him

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" Link said

"I'm counting on you!"

At Orca's Dojo

Link walked in.

"Oh! What is the matter, Link? You have an urgent look about you... Has something happened?" Orca asked "From the look on your face I suspect it is no laughing matter... What say you, Link."

Link told him about the bird, & the girl falling into the forest.

"Ah! Have you come for some serious instruction in the way of the sword?" Orca said

"Yes, sir!" Link said

"Good, now let's get some training in shall we?" Orca asked

"Yeah!" Link agreed

After the training

Link and Orca had practiced Horizontal Slices, Vertical Slices, Thrusts, Spin Attacks, Parry Attacks & the Jump Attack. They bowed to each other.

"That was a fine display! Good work, Link. The sword is now yours! But don't misuse it." Orca ordered

"I will!" Link accepted

"Since the olden days, this sword has been used to fend off evil...it's blade is infused with the desire to become strong and righteous." Orca told Link "Be strong, Link.

"I will." Link said

They bowed once more, and Link left. Link climbed up the path, leading to the forest. He cut the trees, and walked in.


	4. The Pirates and Ayrll's Capture

Link walked into the forest. It was full of grass, & trees as far as the eye can see. He looked up, and saw the girl, hanging from a branch.

"There she is." Link said "Now how to get her down?"

Link saw a hollow log in the distance.

"Maybe there's something in there." Link wondered

Link crawled through, and found 20 rupees.

"Who would leave money in here?" Link wondered

He climbed out and saw a tall, skinny blue thing. It ran over to Link. It jumped at Link in an attempt to bite him! Link quickly jumped away, & slashed at it.

"Phew." Link panted "What was that all about?"

He walked over to a log, acting as a bridge to a higher ledge. He climbed up it, jumped off & looked up. 2 birds carrying 2 more monsters flew past, and dropped the monsters down at Link! They landed and snarled!

"Alright...let's go!" Link challenged

Link slashed at 1, but the other bit him from behind! Link backed off, and faced them. He remembered Orca's training. Link closed his eyes.

"Now Link," Orca said "Try a spin attack. Take your sword, and slash while doing a 360 degree turn."

Link opened his eyes with unmatched speed, & spun. Both monsters were thrown back, & exploded into purple smoke.

"YES!" Link shouted

Link's shout was so loud, it woke up the girl! She wriggled and the branch broke! Making her plummet! She landed with a thud.

"OOOWWWWCH!" The girl moaned

Link ran over to her, she stared at him.

"Wow. What's with that get-up?" The girl insulted

"Link was quite annoyed by that insult.

"We'll, whatever. So, where am I?" She asked

Link was about to remind her, when she remembered.

"Oh, that's right! The giant bird came and-" the girl said

"MISS TETRA!"

Link followed the voice to the entrance, where a man was standing. He ran over to the girl (apparently named Tetra).

"Oh! Oh, thank... Goodness! You're safe!" He said "When I saw you get dropped on this summit, I thought for sure you'd-"

"Summit? So that bird dropped me on top of a mountain?!" Tetra realised

She looked up to the sky.

"Well, wasn't that nice of it?!" Tetra sarcastically said

Tetra ran off.

"Well don't just stand there. LET'S GO!" Tetra ordered "Time to repay our dept to that bird in full!"

The man pointed at Link.

"But miss... What about this boy?"

"Don't worry about him. COME ON!" Tetra ordered

"Sorry, kid." The man ran after her

Link followed shortly after.

Once they got outside, Link saw Ayrll at the other end of the bridge.

"Ahoy, big brother!" Ayrll shouted

Link waved. She giggled, and went to cross the bridge. She got to the middle of the bridge, and something came out of the distance! It was the bird that snatched Tetra, coming for Ayrll!

"AYRLL, LOOK OUT!" Link shouted, but it was too late

The bird swooped in, & snatched Ayrll!

"BROTHER!" She screamed

"I'M COMING AYRLL!"

Link ran to her, but fell off the cliff! Tetra grabbed his arm in the nick of time. Link struggled but Tetra kept a firm grip.

"Uhhn! Stupid kid! Get a hold of yourself. She's gone. There's nothing you can do!" Tetra yelled

The bird flew off with Ayrll in it's talons! All Link could do, was watch.

Later

Tetra gasped.

"What?! You want to come with us on our ship?!"

Link nodded.

"Do you understand what you're asking? We're pirates! You know... PIRATES! The terror of the seas! Tetra shouted "What do we get out of bringing some helpless little kid with us? I'll tell you what we get...a headache."

The man nodded.

"I know how you must feel, with your sister being kidnapped and all..." Tetra said "But that doesn't really have anything to do with us, now does it?!"

"And how do you figure that?!"

They all turned to see the postman standing there.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there! Just who are you?! Where do you get off butting in on someone else's conversation?! The man asked

"Please! All I mean to say is that if you big, bad pirates hadn't come to this quiet little island..." The postman started "That poor girl wouldn't have been snatched away by that bird."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Tetra asked

The postman put his hand up.

"JUST BE QUIET FOR A MOMENT AND I'LL TELL YOU!" The postman ordered

He put his hand back down.

"Now, as my work entails delivering letters, I spend much of my time traveling amongst the many different islands. As a result, I hear many things... Haven't any of you heard word that young girls have been getting kidnapped lately from all regions of the Great Sea?" The postman asked "No matter, wether you've heard it or not, that seems to be the case. Young girls with long ears like yours have been getting kidnapped, never to be seen again."

Link shivered at those words. Would he never see Ayrll again?

"And unless my eyes fail me, the young girl who was just kidnapped from this island also has long ears, does she not? Much like YOU do, Miss Fearsome Pirate!" The postman explained "My point is that the bird mistook that poor girl for you, and that's why it grabbed her!"

Tetra had a guilty look on her face. The postman turned to Link.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it was young Link here who saved you from the monsters in the forest, wasn't it?"

Link blushed.

"Oh! And while I'm at it... I may as well tell you the bird who kidnapped both you & Link's sister has made it's foul nest to the north, on the heights of the Forsaken Fortress." The postman told them

"The Forsaken Fortress?!" Tetra asked "Isn't that the place where...-"

"So what are you going to do?" The postman asked "Under the circumstances, I don't think it would be unreasonable for you to give Link a little help, now would it?"

Tetra put her hands on her hips.

"Hmph... I don't need you to tell me that!"

Tetra turned to look at Link.

"Even if I were to consider it... Lately, I've heard nothing but evil rumours about this Forsaken Fortress..." Tetra warned Link "you can't possibly go in there with nothing but that cheap little sword. It's not brave, it's stupid!"

"She does have a point." The postman said (NEW ADDED LINE!)

"I mean, come on! Even a simple little island like this has to have something you could use as a shield. You know, something to protect yourself with? Anything?" Tetra asked "Tell you what. If you come back with something like that, we'll let you stow away on our ship. Oh, and one more thing: once we leave, you won't be coming back here for a while, so you'd better go say good-bye to your family while you have the chance. I don't want you getting all weepy-eyed and homesick on me!"

"Okay!" Link agreed

At Grandma's House

Link walked in, & climbed up to where the shield was. He planned to sneak it outside without Grandma noticing, but it wasn't there! Link jumped down, & saw Grandma's back turned to him.

"Link..."

She turned.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She held out the shield

Link was speechless.

"Take it with you." Grandma said

Link took it, but he really didn't want to.

"I guess it is true." Grandma started

Link faced her.

"Ayrll really has been kidnapped...hasn't she?"

She wiped a tear away.

"What kind of monster could take such a sweet, young child?"

"I'll get her back!" Link announced

"Oh thank you." Grandma said

The Beach

Link walked up to Tetra.

"Wow, that's a decrepit old shield." Tetra said

Link wanted to stab her.

"Are you sure you can still use that thing? Are you going to get splinters and cry?" Tetra mocked "Well, whatever... If you're ready then let's go!"

Author's Note

I'm sorry of the time it took to come out, & the cliffhanger ending. Please forgive.


	5. Shipped Off

All the inhabitants of Outset Island came to the beach to watch Link sail away. That is except Grandma...and Ayrll.

"CRAAAASSSSHHH!" The noise from the struck instrument was heard from all of Outset

The sails came down on the ship and the crash was heard again. The pirate ship started to sail off into the Great Sea. All the people were waving goodbye to Link. Link waved back, already starting to miss them. He looked up to his house, gasped & ran to the front of the ship. Grandma was standing, looking sad and worried for Link. Link waved to Grandma while Tetra sighed.

"Ugh... How much longer is this going to go on, do you think? Do you have an estimate?" Tetra moaned

Link turned to face her.

"Are you sure you shouldn't just quit right now? Seriously, think about it." Tetra suggested

She put her hands behind her head in a sunbathing position.

"I can just tell you're going to get more sentimental from here on out." Tetra said

Link stared at her.

"There's still time you know... Are you sure we shouldn't just turn around and take you back to your island?" Tetra suggested

Link turned back to Outset Island which was now disappearing into the distance.

"No." Link announced "I'll stay."

Tetra winked.

"Link." Tetra started "Go downstairs, to Niko's place. I've asked him to take care of you."

Link nodded. He climbed down the stairs, and through a door. There was a man guarding an open room. Link ignored it & went down the stairs. He walked into the big room, where the boy (Named Niko) was standing.

"Oh! Well! Hello there swabbie! As of today... EH-HEH-AHEM!" Niko grunted "I am your superior... Niko! Now I promise I'll go easy on you, so you do as I say, OK?"

Link nodded

"Right! Now, first off you have to take the test all new pirates have to make. It's a bit of a doozy, so get ready!" Niko ordered "You watch everything I'm about to show you real careful-like so you can cram it into your no doubt mushy swabbie brain."

Link was a bit insulted, but nodded anyway. Niko walked over to a switch-like thing on the floor.

"First off, you gotta press this switch." Niko explained "This is the only easy part."

He jumped onto the switch, and 5 wooden platforms raised up from the floor.

"Now, check it out. After the platforms rise up from the floor, you gotta jump on them!" He explained

He took a big step back, then jumped onto the first platform.

"OK, I was able to jump to this first one myself...but that next one is too far, right?" He asked

Link looked. Sure enough, the gap was too big for someone to jump across.

"That's when you gotta do, THIS!" Niko shouted

He took a step back, jumped and grabbed the rope conveniently placed in the middle of the two platforms. He was swinging back and forth.

"If you jump right at the rope, you can grab you can grab onto it. Swing until you get close enough to the next platform, then let go and jump to it!"

Niko let go & jumped to the next platform & looked back.

"So do you think you know how to do it? You have to swing from platform to platform and try to get to the entrance of that room over there!"

Link looked to the end of the room, and saw the room Niko was talking about.

"Here's the problem though, swabbie! The platforms only stay raised for a little while, so if you don't get there by the time they drop, you have to start over!" Niko warned

He jumped to the end, & stared at Link.

"It will probably take you at least 1 year until you're good enough to make it all the way here. 1 rough year. 1 tough year, full of bumps and bruises." Niko taunted "Of course, if you manage to do it faster, I'll reward you!"

"One year?" Link thought "It took him a whole year?"

"Now, give it a try! This ought to be good for a chuckle or two!" Niko challenged

Link jumped on the switch again, restarting the timer to try it out.

Later

Link jumped onto the ending place, with Niko standing there waiting for him.

"Whaaaaat!? You did it already?" Niko gasped

Link laughed a bit.

"I... I... I'm proud to have you as... As my... As my underling." Niko said embarrassingly

He looked around to see if anyone was watching, he put his head down.

"I... I wonder if it's OK to just give that to him..." Niko thought "...I don't see why not... I doubt I'll get busted..."

Niko put his head up.

"Alright, swabbie! I'll tell you what! You can have the treasure in that chest over there! It's your reward from the great and generous: Niko!" Niko boasted "Hurry and take it before someone comes."

Link stepped into the room, & opened the chest. There was a Spoils Bag inside!

"Sweet! Thanks Niko!" Link thanked

Niko nodded.

"HEY! LINK! WE'VE REACHED THE FORSAKEN FORTRESS! HURRY AND GET UP HERE!" Tetra's voice echoed through the ship

The Main Deck

Link walked out onto the Main Deck, & quickly found that it was night time!

"Hey! Link! Here I am! Up here!" Tetra shouted from the Crow's Nest.

Link looked up, & climbed the ladder.

The Crow's Nest

Link climbed up and quickly saw Tetra staring at him.

"What were you doing with Niko?" Tetra asked "Don't tell me you were playing some stupid game for treasure...were you?"

The guilty look on Link's face gave it away

"...Well, whatever! There's something you need to see! Have a look over there... That's the cursed isle known as the Forsaken Fortress.

Tetra pointed her eyes past the front of the ship. Link looked over, & saw a giant, metal, overly-protected Fortress. There were searchlights everywhere!

"There are all sorts of strange rumours about this place. What I do know is that long ago, it used to be the hideout of a no-good group of pirates we used to compete with... But they were just small-time. Now, the place looks like it's pretty dangerous." Tetra explained "Ah! I knew it! Look! Over there! By that window!"

Link looked over, expecting to see something remotely interesting. He couldn't.

"Have you ever seen so many seagulls flock like that before?" Tetra asked "...I'll bet you anything that's where they've got your sister locked up!"

"Probably." Link agreed

"...But it looks like the whole place is under really tight guard." Tetra said

She sighed

"This won't work... We'd be spotted before we get anywhere near landing there." Tetra doubted

Tetra thought for a minute, then winked at Link.

Moments Later

Link was looking out into the sky, then looked down, and saw a barrel, connected to a catapult! He gasped & started rocking around.

"Look, don't struggle. If you really want to get into a dangerous place like that, this is the only way how to do it. Trust me." Tetra explained "We pirates do this all the time. Don't worry about it! It'll be a piece of cake!"

Tetra turned to the first mate (Gonzo).

"Is everybody ready?" Tetra asked

Gonzo saluted.

"NO!" Link shouted

Tetra ignored him.

"Never you fear, kid. We're pros. We're going to launch you good!" Gonzo said

"What?!" Link asked confused

"3!" Tetra shouted

Link gasped

"2!"

Link thought about what would happen if they overshot.

"1!"

Link closed his eyes & braced for impact. The catapult sprang up, and Link went flying! He was holding onto the barrel for dear life. He saw the wall getting closer.

"BOOOOOM!" The barrel exploded on impact, & the sword flew away

Link slid down the wall, fell off, and landed in the water. He swam to the shore and panted.

Author's Note

Again, sorry for the cliffhanger ending, & the wait time. More chapters coming soon! Stay tuned & Review!


End file.
